Grimoire
Only certain people are capable of forming a contract with a Summoning Grimoire, they're known as Rankers. By contracting a Summoning Grimoire one recieves an Inherent Skill and a Guardian Beast. The Grimoire hosts the summoning Beasts and information about its owner. On the first page is a portrait, the status and Summoner Rank, as well as the Inherent Skills. On the second page is the Guardian Beast, followed by the other contracted Beasts. Each Beast takes up one page. Each Grimoire start with 10 pages and you can be awarded extra pages from the ancient code. After subtracting the personal information page and the guardian, every other page can be used to hold a contract with a creature that is made in the world either through meeting a monster in the wild or a copy of a common monster may be copied from one grimoire to another. Once a monster occupies one of the pages, a mage can cast magic to bring the monster forth directly from the grimoire. The Grimoire is driectly linked to the owners mind, when Beasts are defeated, the Halo Shield is damaged or the summoning is interrupted, it affects the owners mind negativly and can even result in unconsciousness. in each battle you use your Grimoire you receive an evaluation, the evaluation is shown in your Grimoire with a star rating system with each person you defeat and the amount of battle experience points you earned by the victory over the enemy and how your party fared in the battle (R=37). Four Stars – Outstanding Five Stars – Perfection Seven Stars – Miraculous the summoning grimoire, similar to the Ancient Runes and Immemorial Runes, first appeared ages ago; no one knows when. There is a very close relationship between the summoning grimoire and runes. It was said that they were first created by the Deities during the Immemorial Era. The summoning grimoire was a heavenly book that was created by the immemorials to allow humans to become stronger, a ladder for humans to reach the Heaven Realm. from the rumours, in this whole world, including Tong Tian Tower, Heaven Realm and Outer Realm, there were only 10,000 Bronze Grimoires, 5,000 Silver Grimoires, 1000 Gold Grimoires, 500 Platinum Grimoires and 100 Diamond Grimoires. This number is fixed, so if you have one Diamond Grimoire, that means that there are only 99 Diamond Grimoires left. If the 100 Diamond Grimoires quota has been met, even if someone has met the requirements to level up their grimoires to Diamond-ranked, they wouldn’t be able to rank up, unless they killed a Diamond-ranked Grimoire owner. Of course, not everyone can rank up to Diamond-rank, it is on a whole other level than Platinum-ranked Grimoires and below. It will not rank up just from accumulation of battle experience, it requires special conditions. One of them is Blood Link. Anyone who possessed a grimoire actually possessed a storage space. No, it should be called a realm. The higher the rank of the grimoire, the more perfect the world inside it would be! The space inside a Bronze Grimoire is only a dark, empty space, there is completely nothing inside. A beast can only sleep when it enters into a Bronze Grimoire. On the other hand, the space inside a Silver Grimoire is filled with light and earth while the Gold Grimoire is filled with mountains and rivers. Beasts can continue to live when they enter the grimoire, they don’t have to sleep. The space inside a platinum grimoire was even wider and more complete. There are birds and butterflies, flowers and trees, amongst many other things. Additionally, the grimoire can be used as a storage space of objects. Also, with the use of 2 holy beasts, it is possible for the user and others to enter the grimoire to live inside it. Grimoire Ranks Each Rank is further divided into beginner, intermidiate and advanced. Grimoire Ranks gain exp as the summoners uses their grimoire during battles. When the required amount of exp is met, it will evolve to a higher ranked grimoire. The higher ranked grimoire will be able to contract beasts more easily). Celestial Grimoire is made up of Holy Grimoire and Divine Grimoire The ancient laws when the rank or stage of the grimoire was increased. When the grimoire contractors increased the grade of their grimoires, there was a possibility that they would not get anything. Most people would get a blank page, or a seemingly useless beast. The benefit that most people desired most was for an increase in the grade of their beast. As for the most prized reward in the hearts of contractors, it was the evolution of their beasts, for example turning from a normal beast into a Bronze one. receiving abilities for their Guardian Beast, is a divine gift granted by the ancient laws. Summoners Ranks Description: Summoner Ranks gain exp as the summoners uses their grimoire during battles. When the required amount of exp is met, the rank will evolve to a higher level ranks. Do note that these ranks are different from Innate Ranks. Innate are more like physical skills while these are the ranks for summoning skills. * Level 4 Champion: Surpassing Hero, you have taken the next step to the path of the strong. However, you shouldn’t be too conceited, because you have only taken the first step. Benefits When the Grimoire upgrades, it is possible for the Ancient Code to reward the owner depending on the expierence gained. When the Rank is artifically increased through staged battles, the reward is either inferior or not granted at all. Rewards that can be recieved are blank pages for the Grimoire, Beasts given to the owner, an increase in a Beasts grade or even an evolution of the Beast. The highest divine reward is an ability granted to the Guardian Beast. Mages that level up also receive a boost in power such as increased mana capacity or increased physical skills when they level up. The gaps between them become increasingly larger to the point where 1 beginner elder would be equal to 10 advanced grandmasters. The level also has another important feature. The level dictates how many creatures can be summoned/deployed in a 24h period. But there are a few common exceptions to this rule. Divine Grimoire Celestial Grimoires are divided into Holy Grimoire and Divine Grimoires. The two of them had similar names and appearance, but they have different potential in strength and power. There are a total of 100 Holy Grimoires, but there are only 10 Divine Grimoires. No matter if it is Holy or Divine Grimoires, they are all unique existences, each has their own special power and abilities. Holy Grimoires would never be able to rank up to Divine Grimoires, but a Diamond Grimoire will be able to rank up to a Holy Grimoire. As long as the Diamond Grimoire owner kills the Holy Grimoire owner and fuse their grimoires together, a new Holy Grimoire will be created… As for Divine Grimoires, it is not possible to rank up a normal grimoire to Divine Grimoire. Theoretically, other than gods and deities, a Divine Grimoire is not something that lower beings could possess. However, it was said that it could be snatched away, as long as one has powers that surpassed Gods. A Divine Grimoire can be snatched away when one kills a God Grimoire Summoning In order to summon ones Grimoire concentraion is needed, if the summoner is not skilled, it can be very time consuming. Many are only able to summon the Grimoire through a chant, while advanced summoners are able to do it chantless, they're also able to reduce the time needed for the summoning. The most difficult technique is Instant Summoning, only the greatest experts are able to master it and it usually takes several decades to a century to learn. Halo Shield The Halo Shiels is a Barrier that can protect those within it from attacks. The durability and the time that the Halo Shield can last is dependend on the Summoner Rank. The Rank of the user can be identified by the color of the Halo Shield. A level 5 earth rank innate can easily break a bronze grimoire shield. Even the weakest shields can resist attacks from low level innates. Red, Orange, Yellow, Light Green, Green, Blue, Purple are the colours of the halo shield at the different Grimoire Ranks. * The time limit for a Copper Grimoire was 10 minutes. * The Silver Grimoire’s time limit was twice that of the Copper Grimoire’s. Category:Grimoire owner Category:Four Great Clans Category:Four Great Sects Category:Power Levels Category:Summoner